User talk:Explorer 767/12
The original page has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. The 5th page was also archived! See it here. The 6th page was also archived! See it here. The 7th page was also archived! See it here. Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 23:21, 10 February 2009 (UTC) RE: The Ancient Geeks Well, we can't actually fit that lump of solid golden brilliance right after the Snowman Empire, because it was Khanzem that overthrew the High Penguin Confederacy, and the Snowmans who overthrew the remnants of Khanzem. The Snowmans were hostile, remember. ---- However, since that is way to good to pass up, I created '''three suggestions. 1. The ancient Geeks could be the ancient Dorkugese (remember, the Dorkugese Jungle and IBM both came before the actual Nerds themselves colonized it), and there are computer ruins in Dorkugal BEFORE the nerds. Plus, like Greece, Dorkugal is an archipeligo, with multiple islands. That would fit, and even have a place for a Mafia parody later on (Sicily, where the Mafia came from, was once Greek island). 2. We could replace Colonial Antarctica, since super computers didn't exist until after Olde Antarctica (O was an alchemist, not a true scientist). We never wrote it, so why not? 3. We could make it its own island nation, ''eventually annexed'' by Dorkugal, but having a thriving culture before and after. ---- We have too many civilizations between the High Penguin Confederacy and USA. We'll need to get really creative to squeeze the Ancient Geeks in there. They are too good to pass up! ZEUPERCOMPUTERS! Charon, the Ferry Captain of the Severer Styx! Shades, Lord of the Underground! WA HA HA!! THAT IS GOLD! ...and Mars, the "god" of war, he'd be their battle planning computer! ...and the one that makes lightning for Zeus, he'd be their power plant! ...and Appollo, HE WOULD BE THEIR CUSTOM-BUILT E-MAIL PROGRAM!! LOL! ...and the Titans, they would be failed prototype processors that ruined the power grid and such! ...and Charbydis would be some sort of Recycle Bin based program! ...and they would have ELECTRIC LYRES INSTEAD OF ELECTRIC GUITARS! ...and the Mafia is one big BotNet, which you can go to a shady guy (with a funny accent, ala GodFather commercial), and pay him to do an, ahem, a "job" by sending viruses to the one you want dead!! ROTFL!! ...and shady loan sharks can attack online! ...and having "Afrodities" being a turntable system for dancing... nerds do dance, but do those kinds of dances like the "Hammer Dance", "Walk Like an Egyptian", the "Worm", the "Robot", the "Cabbage Patch"... and the Charleston. ...and when you are "sent up the river", you're falsely accused of "phishing" (more Mafia)! ---- OH, this will be more fun than writing Dorkugal, especially the Nerd's Mafia! ...but what will we call it? I have to go to bed now, but think about it! You have had a stroke of genius!! Don't let it slip your mind!Write down ideas during breaks of school! Discuss with your friends, invite them to the Wiki!! DO IT! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 02:04, 11 February 2009 (UTC)